zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Challenges
Sometimes there is downtime, for when the GMs don't feel like running anything, and maybe the players are bored. What do we do in this spare time, you ask? A small array of challenges are hosted. Most Sundays a challange is done for most people to take part in, while others may donate a small amount to request a personal attempt at one of the challanges below. Easy Medium Hard 'Endless Rooms' Arguably ZSF's most (in)famous challenge that has been around since about four months after it's conception. The Endless Rooms Challenge is a stress test in which none survive; you simply are generated into the room and fight until you can't fight anymore. The earliest rooms will pit you against the simplest of the undead, with a 'boss' zombie to be expected every fifth room; as the rooms progress, the amount of zombies, their level, and their classes will consistently raise, and on top of that, the environments of the rooms will also change at random to suit the needs of the ever willing dice gods. The ultimate death trap. How long will you survive? Conditions *'Characters:' (1 +1 per 10 Rooms) Characters allowed per player. *'Items:' Characters are allowed 5 items to bring into the challenge. The items do not have to be in the character's in game inventory at the time of the challenge. Clones of in-game items are not allowed. If you stat an item from scratch, it is at (+) Quality with 1 Mod. Some requests make take 2 or 3 items up as their entry fee. **Every extra character per player gets only 3 items, with additional characters past this getting 1 less item until it falls to 0. *'Healing?' Wounds do not heal at the end of every room, and mana/stamina does not regen. Every 7 rooms, a special 'regen' room will exist, where one day's worth of practical healing/regen will be put in effect. *'Survival?' No. The point of this challenge is that all contenders will eventually fall. Records *'Active:' Yes *'Current Room:' Room 40 (Pre-gen) *'Current Deaths:' 2 Very Hard 'Endless Bosses' BOSSES, EVERYWHERE! A special take on the Endless Rooms, where your average run of the mill undead are replaced with bosses of varying strength. At the 4th, 9th, 16th, and every "Squared" Room after that, you begin fighting an extra boss per room. Conditions *'Characters:' (1 +1 per 5 Rooms) Characters allowed per player. *'Items:' Characters are allowed 5 items to bring into the challenge. The items do not have to be in the character's in game inventory at the time of the challenge. Clones of in-game items are not allowed. If you stat an item from scratch, it is at (+) Quality with 1 Mod. Some requests make take 2 or 3 items up as their entry fee. **Every extra character per player gets only 3 items, with additional characters past this getting 1 less item until it falls to 0. *'Healing?' Wounds do not heal at the end of every room, and mana/stamina does not regen. Every 3 rooms, a special 'regen' room will exist, where one day's worth of practical healing/regen will be put in effect. *'Survival?' No. The point of this challenge is that all contenders will eventually fall. Records *'Active:' No *'Current Room Record:' Room 10 'Colossus Challange' A Take on the Gauntlet style and Endless Boss style rooms mixed in to one, you find yourself fighting giant creatures that you may need to jump, climb, trick, and cling to in order to get to their most vulnerable points and defeat them in style. Each Colossus is more elaberate and stronger then the last. Conditions *'Characters': A maximum of 3 characters are allowed *'Items:' Characters are allowed 5 items to bring in to the challange. The items do not have to be in the character's in game inventory at the time of the challange. Clones of in-game items are not allowed. If you stat an item from scratch, it is at (+) Quality with 1 Mod. Some requests make take 2 or 3 items up as their entry fee. *'Healing?' You are allowed one day's worth of rest in-character between Colossus. *'Survival?' No. You keep going on until your group fails against one of the Colossus. Insane '1,000 Heartless Challenge' The ultimate in stress tests. You are pitted up against the simplest of Heartless (of Kingdom Hearts fame), the Shadow. Easy, right? Try one thousand of them. All at once. At the same time. Conditions *'Characters:' A maximum of 3 characters are allowed. *'Items:' Characters are allowed their full inventory, up to whatever they can carry. *'Healing?' Wounds do not naturally heal/regen at any point in this challenge. *'Survival?' Yes...if you think you can. Records *'Challenge 1:' Drake/John **'Final Round:' 55 **'Heartless Fallen:' 72 **'Heartless Injured:' 147